


Crazy Americans

by MidnightMoonWarrior



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Awesomness, BAMF, Protective guys, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonWarrior/pseuds/MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are unassisted, unready, and hungry. It's not like stopping at a gas station would cause trouble, right? Wrong. No specific pairings, some language, and BAMF! Jane. Oh, and Worried! boys. - Ghost Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Americans

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the song or the movies, except the stupid idea.
> 
> WARNING: Spellcheck? I'm good with spelling but it's not beta-ed, so yeah…also, me making minuscule things up about the characters. I'm not sure, but for this, Brandt has a watch. Also, language that may not be appropriate for minors or easy offended people. For example of this language, look to next line.
> 
> AN: No specific pairing, just protectiveness (and fear) on the guys' part. While Jane is a BAMF , or would it be BAB? (Bad Ass Bitch?)
> 
> ANN: This is in the Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol Movieverse.
> 
> ANNN: Inspiration: Jane, and Trouble by P!nk
> 
> Also: No specific scene is used, just something that could have happened at some time after they all meet in the train.
> 
> ENJOYYYY~!
> 
> XxX
> 
> Reviews? Please!
> 
> I apologize for if the characters are OOC, which I don't think they were, but….
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!

It was a simple mission.

But the clock was running and currently the only female of their team was pushing her set limit.

The energy inside the van was becoming more and tenser by each moment that went by.

Not only were they on the run from the Russian secret police, although blowing up the Kremlin was not their doing, but they were also…

"What is taking her so long?" Benji groaned before rubbing his stomach to try and appease it, while thinking about turning on the radio before deciding against the action. He tapped his hands against the wheel instead, staring at the door Jane had gone through earlier intensely.

…starving.

"I should have gone" Hunt grumbled from his place in the back, before wincing slightly due to his still slight tender injures from the day of the explosion. You didn't get thrown on your ass by C-4, jump a couple stories to get hit by a car, or get into a car crash with bullets raining down without feeling a bit sore.

"You know the police know your face personally, it would have been too dangerous" Brandt restated the reason they had let Jane go into the small store to stock up on necessary supplies.

Ethan just rolled his eyes in response, a sharp "I know" to the statement. Brandt smiled faintly at the gesture, no matter what happened, it seemed that their fearless leader still had a certain snarkyness to him (snarky is a word, Google it!) when he was hungry. Well they all did, even Benji, which was crazy considering you would think that the world would end when the techie wasn't sweet.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

The cheap stainless steel around his wrist, in a form of a newly purchased watch, didn't tick or tock, so he thought of the sound to pass the time. While he preferred to see each hand circle in a lazy circle, the digital version was on sale and with everything that was going on, he didn't think he would be able it very long.

Slick black lines carved thick numbers, his favorite symbols, out of the gray screen; he mentally counted the seconds. It was only a matter time before the alarm he had set went off, the tension would explode then. Any reservation that the three of them had shown would be gone, worry and fear consuming them whole. In the back of his mind, he silently urged Jane to hurry, so that that panic would never have to be experienced.

Even though he had only met her, and the other two idiots (He meant that in a nice way, even though you wouldn't think so. It was just that Benji was a little too oblivious for his own good sometimes and Ethan was...simply put, a dumbass. For god's sake, he jumped onto an oncoming car from two stories while being bruised and bleeding. Was he amazing? Yes. Was he an idiot? But that was Ethan Hunt for you.) a few days ago, he already felt at home. Despite his secret, which caused him to put distance between himself and Ethan, he had grown close to them, including their leader. Despite the fact that he had tried to not grow close, they had linked themselves to him.

So due to that fact, he was worried about Jane.

She was a teammate and a friend; it was only natural that he and the other two males in the van were concerned for her wellbeing. And due to the fact that the Russian police were hunting them and they had no help what so ever from the United States, a long absence by a teammate was wanted due to the truth that it could be more than being held up in line. Kidnapping, being injured, or killed were on their highest list of concerns; especially when it was Jane in question.

Reminded of the moments slipping by, he pleaded that…

_Beep._

His eyebrows scrunched, damming the device to hell. Ethan tensed, his fists tightly closed, as Benji swallowed harshly. The silence was more overpowering that ever, their breathing not even heard.

His watch went off again, confirming the grim news; they all wished that they had imagined the noise.

_Beep._

He wanted to ignore it, accuse the inanimate object of lying to him, of going off too soon. But it was an object, unless there had been a malfunction (which there had not been), it could not have lied.

_Beep –BeepBeepBeep_

The sound blurred into a stream of noise, (that he would of ignored but unfortunately, even with Jane being MIA) it was giving him a headache. He couldn't help Jane if he wasn't at his full strength) that faded as he acknowledged the alarm and turned it off. IN doing so, he knew that it was not a mistake.

They had set a time limit for her shopping mission. Ten minutes preferably, to avoid being recognized as well as get back on the road to their destination in Dubai. She had reassured them that she was perfectly capable of doing the job, since Hunt and himself had been watching her warily as she prepared to go in, before putting on a pair of shades and exiting the van.

He had set his alarm for twice that, knowing that she may go over. They had agreed that if his alarm went off that something was more than likely wrong.

Jane Carter had been gone for twenty minutes on the mission of getting soft drinks and chips (and skittles for Benji), a task that should never take more than five minutes if the store is not busy.

This was the point where he would of said over their audio system "Bobcat, update" and she would have responded with something sarcastic before telling him not to worry. But he couldn't do that since she had deflected any and all attempts for them to outfit her with an earpiece; it had almost gotten to the point where she and Hunt were listing off (more like yelling) their qualifications to the other since the leader had tried to order her to wear the earpiece. That hadn't gone over well, hence the reason why he couldn't contact her.

He took a deep breath; trying to keep his eyes downcast as not to meet gazes with one of the other men, but against the attempt, he caught a glance of the others and in turn their state of mind.

Benji was freaking out. While more elegant terminology could be used, that was the truth. He knew that without seeing the facial expression of the younger man, it was just the reaction Benji would have. The technology genius was more than likely silent due to the fact that his brain had diverted all power to 'exploring' every possible situation that Jane could be in. And considering how many interrogation and torture information and practice classes were required to be taken, not to mention the annual seminar on everything from waterboarding to acid, there was a lot to think about. Had he had enough power, Benji would probably be either rambling to himself in a mumble or yelling at Hunt for letting Jane go in there in the first place.

Speaking of Ethan Hunt, the leader was in deep thought. The pair of sharp green eyes the man possessed were closed, cutting off one of the five senses in order to focus on a plan of action. Ethan's breathing was slow as his mind swiftly but precisely filtered the factors that would affect the plan.

He knew he should be doing the same, thinking of a plan so that in a moment, when Hunt spoke, he had ideas so they could quickly collaborate and create a plan to help Jane. But he couldn't, for some reason he felt like they were overreacting, in the same way that a parent rushed their first child to the doctor's when he or she fell down. In the intelligence business, as the team was, the term 'overreacting' was rarely used when concerning a team member; the goal always being to find, extract, and make sure that revenge was served.

But there was this nagging feeling…

_BANG!_

He felt himself jump, his eyes snapping forward to stare at Hunt who was looking at him with the same panicked expression that he was sure he had on his face. He didn't even have to look to Benji to know that they all three had identical expressions.

A gunshot.

As some of the younger recruits said:

Shit just got real.

A moment after the shot had gone off; he decided that he needed to get out of the van. Because whatever the hell was going on involved a gun, and more importantly Jane. If she had to fire her gun, something was wrong, if someone else fired the gun, something was wrong; something was wrong, period. Screw the plan, screw leadership, screw whatever Ethan said. He was going to go in, rescue Jane and kick ass; in that exact order.

But he wasn't the only one think this, because as he went for the van door, he collided with Ethan.

"Brandt!"

"Shit!"

The man knocked the wind out of him; it seemed that the leader (who was part spring) had launched himself out of his seat just as he had at the same time his hand coming up to smack the man. They went down in a pile of limbs, neither of them making the situation any better as they struggled to free themselves.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Benji frantically thrash in the front seat trying to undo his seat belt (since it was supposed to be a short stop, he hadn't taken it off for some stupid reason) which seemed like it was working against the man. In the process, Benji not only turned on the radio to some random station, but also turn to volume up to where his eardrums hurt. Not to mention that the caution lights, headlights, turning signals, and windshield wipers were on; and the horn was beeping ever five seconds. In short, it was a mess.

He tried to push Ethan deeper into the van, which failed as the man pushed himself forward, before fumbling with the van handle. Finally the door slid open, awkwardly since he didn't have the right leverage. When it did, he used his knees to propel the famous Ethan Hunt out of the van, where the man's handsome face scraped against the concrete of the parking lot.

The impact of the fact that he had just thrown his commanding officer onto the pavement didn't register with him, although when he scrambled to his feet and shakily stepped out to help Ethan up, he knew he was screwed.

Hunt had managed to catch himself, although there was a few scratches that were bleeding; so when he hauled the man to his feet, Brandt was met with a pissed off Ethan. He was so going to pay for that, but they soon went back to "worried" mode when a frazzled Benji slid to flank them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" The techie asked with glaring eyes, before looking back to the gas station Jane had entered.

Neither of them responded, instead the three did a quick equipment check, not remembering to do so before they exited the van. If the police decided to roll up right about now, they would be life a flashing neon sign, one that said "AMERICAN SPIES, ARREST US! WE BLEW UP THE KREMLIN!" But he really didn't care; they had no plan, no idea what was going on, and none of them gave a fuck.

His gun was still in place, tucked into the back of his jeans. Somehow it had not gone off during his 'fight' with Hunt, he quickly took safety off and made sure it was ready to fire. He looked to see that the other two were ready, well Benji almost was, having to run back to the van while muttering something about "stupid gun" and "stupid van". When the driver door open a few notes of a blaring track was heard, somehow turning into their theme song for this rescue mission.

_You think your right_

_But you were wrong_

_You tried to take me_

_But I knew all along_

He watched as Benji threw papers and empty paper coffee cups from the car, curses musing in with the music. Hunt rolled his eyes before rubbing his temples for a moment; he knew that if Benji wasn't ready soon they were leaving him.

_You can take me_

_For a ride_

_I'm not a fool out_

_So you better run and hide_

They were starting to be stared at by people getting gas, all of which could easily call the police on their cell phones. "Screwed", the little voices in his head sung, "so very very screwed!" But they weren't leaving Jane, even if it meant going to jail.

With one last curse, Benji found his gun and was ready to roll. They started towards the gas station, eying the glass door for movement. Closing in, he locked eyes with Hunt before they flanked either side of the door. With Benji on his side, Brandt looked to Hunt for tactical guidance.

While waiting he imagined the layout of the station, where the shelves were set up, where he and the others could duck and cover if it came to a shootout. They would need to be fast, wooden shelves and snacks can only stop a bullet so much. There would also be mirrors, which would help and hurt them, depending on who was using them. If it was a hit squad, a professional one most likely, then it was going to get ugly.

Benji was slightly bouncing beside him, probably a cocktail of fear and adrenalin causing it; he got the man's attention before giving him a silent signal to calm down and focus. In return, he got an eye roll; to which he grinned.

The music leaked from their van to faintly be heard as he looked to Hunt.

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

The man did a mix of simple and complicated signals; they were going to enter low, to avoid detection before searching for Jane. From there they were to take down enemies and extract their teammate.

He was about to go along with the plan, but a masculine voice changed his mind.

"I SAID GET ON THE GROUND LADY!"

"YOU HEARD HIM, ON THE GROUND, NOW!" Another, different man followed

Please don't be Jane, please don't be Jane; he hoped to god she wasn't trying to be a hero. Despite her training, she just needed to be another civilian in this situation. Not only would it draw less attention, bt she might not get shot.

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

He quickly signaled Ethan a change of plans; go in guns blazing and quickly extract Jane. It was more efficient, but not as safe, as his plan. The leader furrowed his eyebrows before signaling to stick with the original plan.

He replied with the bird, they needed to do something and his plan would take too long.

And that's how their silent but fierce argument of signals started.

"Will you two make up your damn minds!" Benji growled quietly, not liking that their argument over plans was taking up time that could have been spent on Jane.

He glared at Hunt; Hunt glared back.

_CRASH!_

 

Breaking their line of vision was a body, shattering the glass door as it flew through to land between them. The man groaned, they looked at the man, before connected gazes again, and then looking through the newly broken door.

The broken bottle of beer was all they saw before another body came flying their direction; they moved just in time to let the newest man land onto his partner in crime.

What the…

With a bit of difficulty, due to the bodies obstructing the way, the door was pushed open to reveal their female member carrying a plastic bag full of stuff. They looked at her with shock and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The bobcat asked, waving to the extremely grateful cashier, before moving around the currently pained men. "These idiots tried to rob the store and tried to hold me a gun point. That didn't really work for me"

He slightly snorted; of course it didn't work for her. Leave it to Jane to stop a petty robbery in progress because being held up wasn't her thing. The gunshot was more than likely the two morons doing the 'shoot into the celling and yell "THIS IS A ROBBERY" for intimidation purposes thing' like they did in the movies.

"You okay?" Benji asked, tucking his gun back into his jeans (he and Hunt did the same, they had already attracted too much attention)

"I'm fine" She eyed their shambled states "What happened to you guys?"

He looked at himself; he looked as if he had been the one in robbery, not her. He chuckled, which got a snicker from Benji and a grin from Ethan at the irony of the situation.

"Nothing" He replied with a smirk

She rolled her eyes, calling his bullshit in a moment's time.

"We need to go" Ethan was back in leader mode, watching as cellphones came out and the police were more than likely on their way.

The four of them began walking towards their blaring and blinking vehicle, Jane getting a bit ahead of them.

"Note to self…" Ethan began in a hushed, but amused tone

"…never, ever…" Benji added

_If you see me coming_

_Down the street then_

_You know it's time to_

_Go (and you know it's time to go cause here comes trouble)_

 

"…piss Jane off" He smirked, knowing that he rather be surrounded by a black ops team than deal with her.

Somehow she heard them, looking back to smile an amused smile before climbing in the passenger front seat and began shutting all the systems off.

He was about to climb in the back, before a strong hand pulled him back, so he fell on his ass onto the pavement. He looked up to the one responsible for the sudden action, finding that Benji and Jane were snickering at him, to find Ethan Hunt smiling in sweet satisfaction.

"Now, we're even" The green eyed leader proclaimed before hoisting him up

He could live with that, he decided, as he dusted off his pants.

Climbing into the van, he wondered in the back of his mind:

A) If this is what normally happened when you were on a super secret, without assistance from anyone mission.

B) How much Jane could bench press.

C) If Benji was going to go crazy from the sugar high from the skittles he as currently consuming while driving.

D) What the Russian police would think if, who was he kidding, when they found out about the incident?

He didn't care, he decided, as he opened his bottle of water and hummed along to the music as Benji was.

_Trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

* * *

As he rolled up on the scene,he questioned why he was here.

It looked like a classic gas station robbery; this had little to do with his hut for the American spies. Two men entered with guns, demanding cash; that was the most common plot ever for a robbery. But then again, something about the case intrigued him.

"Agent Sidorov" He looked to a police officer, who had a woman with him. "This is the cashier who was on duty during the robbery"

He nodded in thanks before turning to the woman with a photo in hand of one of the spies, named Ethan Hunt, the one he had come very close to capturing. While he had been foolish to let the man escape, he didn't think the crazy bastard would jump of the building.

His mistake, it wouldn't happen again.

Lighting a cigarette, he took a breath before asking the woman "Did you see him?"

She nodded her head "Yes, the woman who beat up the two robbers left with him and two other men"

Jane Carter had stopped the robbery? Well that was interesting, but then again the woman was a trained operative working with Hunt.

"Did you notice anything unusual about this woman?" Other than the fact that she kicked two guy's butts?

Before the cashier could answer, another witness, a teenage girl that was being interviewed by another officer overheard their conversation and interjected "No, but the men she was with were really strange! After the first shot they all like freaked out and like the van went all like crazy."

Forgetting the cashier, he focused on the teen, nodding for her to continue.

"They were like all hot, but anyways, they like stood against the wall by the door and like glared at each other with GUNS!" The teen hit another octave as she squealed, it hurt his ears.

"But like the strangest this is like that they like looked like they were yelling at each other but with their hands. Like sign language or something. And like one of them…him!" She pointed to the photo in his hand, of Hunt "was like rolling the ground for some reason"

He raised an eyebrow; the leader of the team that blew up the Kremlin was rolling on the ground? There was no way…

XxX

"Holy shit" a tech person beside him remarked

There it was, all on the gas station's security camera, a video of American spies losing their minds.

He watched in shock, these were the people he had yet to catch?

Putting out his cancer stick, he rubbed his face before lighting another one. Great, he was after a bunch of idiots that may or may not be crazy. Walking from the room, he went to go chase down another lead, but not before grumbling to himself.

"Stupid fucking Americans"


End file.
